In law enforcement, penal, self-defense and military tactical situations, there is an increasing demand for non-lethal force options. An increasing emphasis has been placed on the use of non-lethal force in stopping or disabling the targeted individual. The use of non-lethal force has the additional advantage of reducing harm to non-targeted bystanders.
In law enforcement, military and self-defense applications a number of non-lethal force alternatives are currently in use. These include chemical sprays, such as mace or capsicum sprays which are projected in a stream at a potential attacker, and "stun guns" which disable a targeted individual at close range with electrical current. These devices, although achieving non-lethal force, require that an alternative device be used in place of the ordinary weapon. In addition these options are viable only at close range.
Another non-lethal force alternative is the use of ammunition which does not impart lethal force. The use of this ammunition has the advantage that it may be used with conventional firearms. The psychological deterrent of the standard firearm is maintained. The substitution of lethal munitions to replace the non-lethal ammunition in an escalating situation is much more easily effected compared to the stun-gun or chemical spray devices. In addition the range of non-lethal ammunition is much greater, expanding tactical options.
One type of non-lethal ammunition uses a dispersable load to produce a less lethal ammunition. U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,038 to Barr discloses a rifle shell comprised of a rubber housing containing a flowable power, liquid, or gas. The body of the housing has thin rupture zones and thicker reinforcement zones to promote rupture of the bullet at selected locations. The nose portion of the bullet lacks the zones of the body and forms a more rigid piston portion of the bullet. Upon impact, the nose of the housing will be elastic yet resist tearing, while the body of the hosing will tear and impart force. The thicker nose of the bullet ensures that the nose will not rupture, distributing the force of the bullet. A similar piston device is used for signaling artillery shells disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,817 to Tucker. This reference describes an artillery shell having a longitudinal internal chamber which opens to the rear of the shell but is closed to the front of the shell by side walls and the shell nose. Positioned within this chamber is an amount of spotting powder. Upon firing, the spotting powder is accelerated to the nose section of the shell. Upon impact, the powder is ejected by the compressed gas in the shell, allowing the location of the shell to be spotted. U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,213 describes ammunition which fires a hollow projectile from a casing. The hollow projectile is assembled of a body having tail fins added for flight stability and a cap. The hollow projectile may be filled with a dispersable substance. The ammunition has a primer and powder charge positioned behind the hollow projectile. The projectile is propelled by the ignited powder charge. When the projectile strikes an object, the hollow projectile will rupture transferring the contents of the hollow projectile onto the object. The cap has rupture zones to aid in the dispersal of the contents of the projectile.
In addition to these piston based ammunition, there are also non-lethal projectiles which may be used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,407 to Carbone discloses an ammunition round in which a number of cylindrical projectiles are fired from the round. The projectiles fly in various orientations, striking the target at different locations. The projectiles may be used with an associated dye which marks the target for subsequent identification.
Although several different non-lethal projectiles are known, there is still a need for a non-lethal projectile which is simple to manufacture, has adequate range and accuracy, may be made from conventional materials, and may be fired from conventional weapons.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cost effective shot-gun round which may disable a targeted individual without using lethal force. This round should have adequate accuracy, range and stopping power to be used in tactical situations. It is an additional object of the invention to provide a round of ammunition which may be manufactured with inexpensive, conventionally available materials. It is an additional object of the invention to provide a shot-gun round which leaves a mark on the target for subsequent identification, if desired.